


A Tale of Prince of Hell' Son In Law

by MalecWillBeDeathOfMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec gets what he wants, Alec has wings, Angst, Dark Alec Lightwood, Demon Alec Lightwood, I don't know what I'm tagging, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, if you don't like dark Alec au then don't read this!!!!, malec are heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe/pseuds/MalecWillBeDeathOfMe
Summary: Alec is a lonely demon who wants three things : create chaos in the mortal world , rule over Hell and get noticed by his husband who abandoned him a century ago for the goodwill of his people and mundanes.In short a demon Alec au that no one asked for.-(I Know I suck at writing summaries:(





	A Tale of Prince of Hell' Son In Law

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there lovely readers ! I'm back with another Dark! Malec fic. Honestly, I have no idea why I wrote this n why the hell I'm even posting when I already have two WIPs multichapter fics (that I haven't updated in months). Anyway... The idea came to my mind when I watched Harry and Anna dance video and since then it won't leave me ( I needed to take this out of my system).
> 
> I have a vague outline for this fic ... I'll continue this according to response (If anyone wants to read more I'll write if not...well then I'll leave and move forward).
> 
> If you don't like Dark! Alec fics then don't read this!!!
> 
> Ps: Sorry in advance for the typos as English is not my first language :)

 

Jonathan marched into his bedroom with tears running down his cheeks. His burned flesh was burning as the salty tears trailed down his left cheek . Lilith called them her love marks but to him it was daily reminder that he couldn't escape this hell- Edom.

He strode towards the vanity to look at the damage she caused to his face. He slowly raised his left hand and tentatively stroked his cheek. As soon his fingers touched the flesh he hastily withdrew his hand with a wince.

He gripped the pointed wooden edges of the vanity as he leaned closer to study his reflection in the mirror.

His heart ached at seeing his ugly face...no one would except him with this face and body ...no one would except Lilith . He was forever stuck here with her. Even if he got out of this tower and somehow got back to the mortal world everyone would be scared of him...just like he was scared of the demons when he first came in here to live with Lilith.

_He had screamed as he saw some lesser demons that were assigned to attend him - their faces were deformed ,their limbs twisted and the raw burned flesh that hanged from their bones ._

He would never forgive Valentine and Jocelyn for inflicting him with such torture and abandoning him here while looking after the angle blooded Jonathan.

He hated his father for injecting him with the demon blood and abandoning him for his mere experiments. He ruined his life and he'll make him pay for what he inflicted him with but how? That was question that reeled through his mind.

He was disgusted with the feeling of being weak and vulnerable against Lilith and her demons.

He pounded his fists against the vanity' surface , making various object quake and crash to the ground as the anger flared through him.

He clenched his right hand into fist and then throw a punch at his reflection. As his fist collided with mirror , the object broke into hundreds of piece , the shards of glass fell on the dirty ground . Some of the shards were sticking to his hand, blood trailing down his hand but he didn't care about the pain that was coursing through his right arm.

The droplets of viscous blood were falling on the red dirty ground . But his anger hadn't subdued , he wanted release it but he couldn't on anyone so he had no other choice but to project it on himself .

He raked his fingers through his hair as he wildly looked around his chamber to find any object to break.

His black orbs set on the candle stick and his eyes lit up at the sight of seeing the dancing flame.

He scuffled towards the flame, his attention was solely directed on the candle stick. It felt that there was nothing ...just him and the flame. He couldn't hear a single screech of the Asmodei that flew above their castle.

Jonathan stood by the wrought iron candle sticks that had innumerable candles lit , illuminating the dark room .

He rolled up his sleeve and slowly raised his left hand and hold it over the dancing flame. He could feel the burning sensation on his palm but after being burned for innumerable times (that he had lost counts) Instead of retracting his hand away from the flame as the pain ran through his arm ,he felt utter _satisfaction_ .

He knew that it would take weeks for the wound to be recover but he liked the pain that entail with it.

He inhaled a deep breath and his  
nose burned with the strong sulfurous smell with the hint of burning metallic odor that was lingering in the hot air.

His slowly moved his hand above the candle stick, making sure that the flame burned his entire palm. His green orbs turned into black as he felt the agonizing pain that ran through his entire right arm.

His mother voice ringing through his ears. _You deserved this pain. You were made to take punishment._

He was startled by a strong hand that wrapped around his wrist and with a forceful tug , pulled away his hands from the flame.

He was about to shout at whoever tried to interrupt him but his mouth abruptly shut , his sullen face changed into a surprised one as he saw the man , his one and only true friend ," _Alec?_ "he exclaimed in a high pitch tone.

The man hazel eyes were bored into the raw burned flesh ," What is all of this , Jonathan?" he asked, concern lacing his every word.

Jonathan lowered his head , he could not look at his friend as he mumbled .

Alec furrowed his brows," What?"he inquired.

" Lilith ...she was furious over some greatest demon ... Uhhh... she lashed on me. I felt that I was doing the right thing"he stuttered out, incoherently .

Alec gave him an unimpressed look,"So you thought that it would be right to punish yourselves by harming yourselves" he stated matter of factly and Jonathan lower his eyes and drew his bottom lip between his teeth.

Alec shook his head, "I made the right decision to stop by... I don't know if I hadn't came on right time how much damage you would have caused to yourself , Jonathan " he chided while he examined the wounded hand.

"I'm fine" he mumbled .

"No , you are not!" Alec interjected stubbornly , dragging the boy to the four poster bed and made him sit on the hard mattress. Alec sat next to him and with a flick of his wrist tended his wound. The red sparks engulfed his palm, the raw flesh changed into an open wound and from there to a purple and blue bruise and finally the bruise faded.

" Now, it looks better " Alec announced with a satisfied grin and Jonathan retrieved his hand from his and examined it ," Thanks... What brings you here?"he inquired, genuinely interested .

" I had a meeting with Azazel and on my way I thought that I should pay a visit to my favorite person" he smiled at him and Jonathan cheeks turned into crimson ," Really?!"he incredulously asked and Alec nodded .

Jonathan lowered his head, "I'm no ones favorite ...y-you know "he ruefully stated while he fumbled with his fingers , a tic that he used whenever he was anxious or sad.

Alec furrowed his brows in utter confusion, "What? Lilith and I love you " he stated matter of factly .

Jonathan shook his head vehemently ," No! She doesn't ! If she did , she would have never hurt me...never tortured me or burn me—"his voice hitched, his eyes brimmed with unshed tears . He wiped away the stray tears with the back of his hand as he continued ," No one does ... My p-parents abandoned me... Valentine tortured me ...locked me in the dark ,cold basement for days and then send me here to rot with her" he glowered. Alec took one of his hand and gave it a light squeeze to calm him down as the boy breathing became raged. He chest trusting forwards trying to get some air.

"Breathe Jonathan .... Please breathe "he implored and the boy started to take long deep breathes.

"Uhhh...f-fine ,Alec. I'm f-fine—"he muttered out as his breathing even.

Few moments later Alec spoke ,"Screw them Jonathan ! Screw them! I know what you are going through ! I was abandoned by my loved ones too ... I t-thought they loved me but they— they s-sacrificed me to atone their mistakes . They threw me into hell. If it wasn't Asmodeus and his son I would have rotted or worst killed by some lesser _demons_ "he seethed, clenching his hands in his lap, trying to control the surge of anger when the painful memories hit him. _His_ _sister screaming ._

Jonathan felt what his friend was thinking ," B-but you did take revenge from your family ...so you won" he tried to divert his attention.

Alec perked up at that," I did!" he lips quirked up into a mischief grin.

He let out a sigh in content," That was the best feeling , seeing them all shout at me as they realized that it was me who had orchestrated all of it ... The brutal massacre of my entire family line while leaving one of my nephew to spectate it"he regaled the time his grandad was shouting for mercy while his sons killed each other.

" The second best feeling after my wedding "he smiled at the fond memory and Jonathan furrowed his brows ," Why do you still love him?"he incredulously inquired.

" Because he was the one that pulled me out from all miseries ... He may hate me now but I know deep down he still loves me" his lips curved into a rueful smile.

Jonathan brows shot up ," He choose his people over you . How could he do that if he loved you?" he asked him in utter confusion .

When he first came to Edom he had heard the love story , the son of Prince of hell falling for a Shadowhunter who was sacrificed by his family to cleanse the forbidden deed that he had done by having an affair with a Downworlder. This wasn't it... They became quite famous because they were the first demon blooded creatures that had tied themselves into a wedding knot. Normally, the people in Edom may fall in love but they would never tie themselves to anyone... In short demons were unfaithful creatures but Alec and Magnus had broken the tradition .

" Oh dear, love is a complicated thing ...you won't understand it"he sighed out.

Jonathan needed to change the direction of their conversation , he knew his friend didn't like the mention of his husband . No matter how many times he said that Magnus' betrayal didn't affected him but he could see the sadness and longing in those hazel eyes for the said man.

" I wish I could take revenge like you... I want to kill them all" he finally uttered and at that Alec jerked his head up. Jonathan failed to notice a mischief glint that flashed in his eyes only for mere seconds," _Really_ ".

Jonathan nodded,"They destroyed my life ... I need to teach them a lesson. Will you help me? Please? How I'm gonna do this?" he fired up questions one after another .

Alec let out a chortle at his eagerness," Patience is the virtue my dear . Learn patience and make sure your head is not clouded by any judgment. Your revenge should be your _one_ and _only_ goal . If you exceed these first steps then the other steps are going to be easy . First a foremost you need to think about a plan . I'll help you if you want me to . I'll always be by your side, hmm?" he smirked.

" Thank you , Alec!"he gratefully exclaimed.

" You're always welcome , Jonathan" he grinned back.

"But how am I going to escape this tower and Edom?"he asked with crestfallen face.

Alec place a hand on his elbow," They're plenty of way to get out of here only you need to know the right person" he smugly said.

Jonathan brows knitted together in confusion ,"B-but Lilith...s-she told me that the only way to get out was the Morgenstern sword that could make a rift between this dimension and earth" he said.

Alec rolled his eyes," Obviously she lied to you "he supplied with a nonchalant shrug.

Jonathan eyes widen," How could she? I-Uhhh... She would never lie to me?"he stuttered out not believing him.

"Well if you don't want to believe me it's fine but she has been manipulating you from the very first day. She wants you to be alone all your life and only love her. That's all she wants" he said , knowing how to make one believe him.

Jonathan shook his head," I hate her! I HATE HER!"he shouted at Alec' face who remained unfazed by his outburst .

" _So, you are going to join me?_ "he asked.

Jonathan who was way to angry to decipher the words that the demon was saying , without wasting a second nodded," I will! I want to get away from her. I'll do whatever you ask me for! I'll do whatever you say"he pledge .

Alec lips twitched into a smirk but he quickly morphed it," Okay... From now on you'll do whatever I say but promise me no one will know about our deal"he seriously asked.

" I promise I won't say a word about this to anyone"he eagerly nodded.

"Good"he smirked.

Alec slapped his forehead, "Shit... I forgot the reason I came here "he muttered under his breathe.

"What for?"he queried.

"I came here to give you your birthday present. Happy birthday , Jonathan " he said in sing song voice.

And the boy grinned," Y-you remembered?"he incredulously asked.

"Of course , why wouldn't I? So now tell me what do you want for your birthday?"he asked with a grin.

Jonathan pursed his lips as thought about what to ask for," Ummm, could you conjure me some hot chocolate from Paris "he asked .

"That? I could definitely conjure up that for you ..."Alec with a flick of his wrist conjured up two cups , a stainless pot of warm hot chocolate and a plate of croissants. Jonathan face lit up with a huge grin at the site of the delicious food on a nearby table.

Alec let out a chortle as the boy jumped up from the bed and dashed towards the table laden with food.

" Thank you!" Jonathan gratefully exclaimed as he poured himself the steaming hot chocolate from the teapot. He was stopped by Alec as he was about to pour some for him .

He took a sip for his cup, an ' _Ahhh_...'escaped his lips as he savored the sweet taste of the molten chocolate. He loved sweets but Lilith had forbade sweets from her castle .

"Thank you so much, Alec"he said once again.

"No problem... I should probably leave , Asmodeus would be done with interior designing for today!"he dramatically sighed and stood up from the bed gracefully .

"It's too soon ... Please stay for few more hours . You know I don't like it in here "he implored.

Alec lips curved into lopsided grin as he walked towards him, who was sitting on the floor covered with red sand. He ruffled his hair," We'll meet soon . I promise"he said with a promising tone and the boy' shoulder sagged ,"Fine" he petulantly sighed.

As Alec walked out of his room , his lips quirked into a wicked smirk. He straighten his black suit jacket ," _Oh this is going to be so easy"_ he muttered under his breathe.

He unfurled his raven black lush wings , ready for the flight, the motion caused to blew the torches on the both sides of the chamber. He bended his right knee and took off towards Asmodeus lair .

Like this he disappeared from the front door leaving an oblivious Jonathan behind ,indulging in his sweets not knowing what he had signed up for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys have enjoyed it! So...should I continue? As always comments (positive and constructive criticism) and kudos are appreciated😀
> 
> Ps: Updates are going to be slow as I'm kinda preoccupied with my studies 😧


End file.
